8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Terra
Personality & Traits General Overview Terra is an engineer that trained to fight Borg since they killed her family in simulations both in ground and small fighter crafts. She is ambitious and loyal to her friends, crew, and civilians. Terra wants to prevent others from suffering the fate of her family and will not run from a fight. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Engineering Weaknesses - Tempermental and impatient Ambitions Strives to be a great leader and a hero for those who can't fight themselves. Hobbies & Interests Training in small fighter craft simulations as well as fighting Borg in ground combat simulations. Languages Federation Standard Andorian Family Father(s): dead/Assimilated Mother(s): dead/Assimilated Brother(s): Sister(s): Spouse: Biography Terra grew up in a small colony on Weytahn with her family. Having four parents telling you what to do can be a major hassle. She grew up helping father number two with building and repairing warp cores and other parts of the ships. She enjoyed hearing her uncle’s stories when he came to visit about the great unknown and fighting aliens, while he was a starfleet captain. Those stories made her want to join starfleet and escape her home planet and being stuck working at father number 2’s shop. To escape the store she would explore the unknown regions of the town where she found abandoned ruins. This became her favorite spot in the area. She went there often building herself a little home away from home and a hide away. She would gather parts from around the ruined building as well as using parts her father didn’t need. After her little fort was built she wanted to test herself by attempting to build a small fighter craft. As time went on her talents got better as she built the fighter and when she became of age she took the starfleet academy entrance exam and failed her first attempt, but not by much. She studied hard the next year, going over the stories her uncle told her, and practiced her engineering like crazy. The following year she took the exam and was accepted into the academy. The Next few years went by fast, she was an engineer, but yearned to become something more. Terra was a good student, but was a little impatient, and wanted to follow her uncle’s foot prints. Once she graduated the academy she was stationed as an engineer on a Vanguard Class Cruiser USS Blizzard. On a shore leave to visit her family they were attacked by the borg. Terra tried to help her family, but there was nothing she could do to stop the borg from killing or assimilating her family. So she did the only thing she could do, she went to her secret fighter and barely escaped. Having to cut her shore leave early, she headed back to the USS Blizzard. There she told her commanding officer what happened and was put on time off to grieve, get checked out for nanites, and to see a counselor to help her relieve the stress of losing her family. The lost of her family is making her strive even harder to be the best she can and help prevent others from having to go through the same mishap she has had to endure. Terra still hopes to be a great starship captain and save the lives of her friends and their families. From the stories, she knows that to be a good captain she must learn to be a diplomat, but she rather fight than talk. Terra needs to learn patience better, and to control her temper some days. But she does look out for her shipmates and the people she is close to, so enemies beware. In her free time she likes to do flight simulations and battle training especially against borg. Her programs she runs tend to be similar to MACO training. What she needs to do is learn to be patient and less zealous. Starfleet eventually transferred her and the ship to the 8th Expeditionary Task Force. Service Record Joined the academy in 2402 Graduated the academy in 2406-7 Joined the crew of USS Blizzard in 2406-7 Category:Federation Characters